


Space

by oceania



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala needs space.  This is a post Continuum piece. Kind of a fix-it for the ending which I found kind of OOC for Daniel.  There may be a mention of Sam/Jack.  I wrote it a long time ago adn usually I ship them in passing in a Daniel/Vala fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

Vala knew that Ba’al’s host was going to be confused at first, and then as reality dawned on him and he realized that the world he knew and the people he had loved were long dead, he would be overcome with grief and rage. And then as he remembered the atrocities Ba’al had committed, he would be traumatized and ashamed. In cases like these, it helped to have someone who understood. It had, after all, been a former host that held her through her grief, allowed her to voice her rage, helped her come to terms with the trauma of the pain and suffering that her unwilling hands had wrought. It was the least she could do. Making a decision, she had turned to Daniel, “You know, I think I might stay awhile and, um… help him through this.”

”Yeah, I thought you might,” Daniel had said flatly before adding somewhat sarcastically, “have fun.”  
Confused by his tone, she had said simply, “Thanks.” There would be time enough later to call him out on the remark, and vent her anger at his dismissal but at that moment she had opted to extend compassion to the innocent man who had housed Ba’al for millennia. If Daniel did not see the value in her actions, he clearly was not the man she had imagined him to be.  
The host had been unbelievably distraught and after 10 hours of comforting him, holding him and trying desperately to quell his fear, Vala had emerged through the gate exhausted, drained and desperate for rest. She had made no move to find Daniel and instead headed directly for her quarters to process the events of the day and get some much-needed sleep. Daniel had met her in the hall and acknowledged her presence with a perfunctory “Oh, you’re back,” before continuing on his way.  
Vala hadn’t had the energy to focus on Daniel’s mercurial moods and once she reached her quarters she had fallen asleep on her bed without even removing her boots.  
The next morning she woke early with the full intention of confronting Daniel about his attitude as soon as she saw him. When she got to the commissary for breakfast, she was pleased to see that Cameron Mitchell was already there. “Hey Vala,” he looked up over his coffee cup and smiled broadly. “How did things go with Ba’al yesterday?”

“His name is not Ba’al anymore; his name is Naram and he is from Nippur which I take it was a town in the Sumerian civilization. Even though he is a clone, he retains the original host’s memories, which is the utmost interest to the Tok’ra scientists. It was very difficult to glean much information given that he was speaking a language I am unfamiliar with but over time, we were able to communicate with the help of the Tork’ra’s version of Daniel.”

“I guess it might have been useful to have Jackson stay then?”

“He was not in the least bit interested I assure you,” Vala was clearly angry.

“Well I certainly didn’t find any satisfaction in any of the goings on yesterday but I guess I’m happy that he’s dead. Feel sad for that Naram guy though. I mean really, what’s he got to live for now? Everyone he loved is dead; the world’s not his anymore. What do you think will happen to him?”

“Some take their own life, others like me who were hosts for a relatively short period are able to pick up and move on, quite a few become willing hosts for Tok’ra symbiotes. The transition is always difficult. I suspect Naram will stay with the Tok’ra though; despite what some may think, they are a compassionate lot, at least they were to me.”

“You never really talk about the time you spent as a host,” Cameron was clearly curious.

Vala looked at him, smiled and changed the subject, “Cameron, I have been wondering if it would be possible to find me my own work space. I’ve been here two years now and well,” she flashed him a toothy grin, “Daniel’s office is a tad claustrophobic and I’ve been a thorn in his side for all this time. It wouldn’t need to be big, or anything, a converted broom closet maybe? And, I’d really rather have my duties assigned by someone else, and not be under the watchful eye of Daddy Jackson anymore.”

Cameron puzzled over her request. Hadn’t she always been in hot pursuit of Jackson? Weird. But he had no reason to contradict her request. It was a reasonable one. “You know, you’re right. About needing your own space I mean, I can’t speak about how Jackson feels. He’s never whined to me and god knows the man isn’t shy about expressing his displeasure!”

She laughed, “Nor his opinions…”

“Or his theories…” Cameron chuckled.

“Or his research…”

“I hear you Vala. Geniuses always seem to talk a lot and very quickly. Look at Sam, she’s the same way.”

“Sort of but she’s not so detached…” her voice betrayed her hurt. “So when can I move into my new office?”

“Whoa Vala, hold on there! I need to go through General Landry. I can’t promise anything except that I will recommend it to him. In the meantime, you and Jackson will have to get along.”

When Daniel came into his office an hour later, Vala was already hard at work. Despite their defeat of the Goa’uld, there were still mountains of translations from various off-world digs to work through. Many of them were written in an extremely archaic version of Goa’uld that Vala had easily mastered. Daniel was content to allow her to work on them since he was pre-occupied with the Ancients and slowly piecing together bits of their history in the hope of accessing more of their technology. Daniel kept hoping too that perhaps their databases might contain clues as to how to handle the environmental problems on Earth. The more he studied, the more he became convinced that there were secrets still hidden in Atlantis and throughout its galaxy.

Vala had often called Daniel a treasure hunter, and although it bothered him greatly, other than the stealing part, there really wasn’t much difference. He was insatiably curious and it was this passion that made him so incredibly sexy; the fact that he was also gorgeous wasn’t the true reason she had wanted him so badly in her bed, but it was a decided bonus.

She wasn’t so sure anymore though. They’d become such good friends and while she still flirted shamelessly, the intent had changed. She didn’t do it to embarrass him or goad him into her bed. The new toned down Vala who had emerged after the Odyssey still loved to tease him but only to make him lighten up and enjoy life a bit. She cared deeply about their work and she thought she had finally gained his respect, which was why she was so damned angry with him over his attitude yesterday.

“So, did you have fun yesterday?” he asked blandly.

“Daniel, it wasn’t fun and you know it. Why are you being so cavalier about the poor man’s situation?”

“I’m not. I thought you would enjoy helping him,” he snapped, unaware that he was lying.

“It was, as always, a horrific trauma filled day. He is confused, and alone and haunted by memories of almost 2000 years of inflicting pain and suffering on others. He spoke ancient Sumerian you know, we could have used your help.”

“The Tok’ra have their own people for that and, come to think of it, they have their own people to ease the transition too!” he barked churlishly.

“Which brings me to the larger issue Daniel. When you dismissed me yesterday, it told me a great deal about your feelings for me. It is clear that you don’t respect me. You don’t value my work; you think me incapable of setting aside my own self-interests and acting altruistically. You’ve changed Daniel. You used to be the soul of compassion; the ‘conscience of the SGC’ Sam once called you. I always admired your faith in people, your optimism. I wanted to be a better person because of who you seemed to be. And yes, I know you’re ‘proud’ of me for proving myself trustworthy, and hell, maybe even useful, in defeating the Ori and the Goa’uld, but you don’t really trust me or take me seriously. I’m just an annoyance. So you’ll be glad to know, I’m leaving.

“You’re leaving again? How typical,” the bitterness was clear.

“Not leaving the SGC, leaving you. Moving out. Getting my own office and my own duties. I’m not a child, and you are not my father and to be blunt, I need to work with people who appreciate my abilities.” She hastily packed up her work for the day and began to leave.

“God,” Daniel muttered in exasperation, “all I said was ‘have fun’.”

Vala spun round and walked back to his desk, and sat on the edge before saying in a quiet, sad voice, “Daniel, you have become cynical and suspicious of others and I have contributed to that. I am truly sorry. It will do us both good to get some distance.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and then she was gone.

The next morning, Daniel stared unseeing at the document in front of him. His mind was a torrent of half-acknowledged feelings and a seething undertone of hostility. Why had he been so horrible to her? She had demonstrated her kindness so many times, on so many worlds, why was he so angry? Daniel began making a mental inventory of his relationship with Vala.

The first time I saw her, I felt the blood rush first to my face and then to my…and I had to put an end to that absurd thought and figure out how to get the upper hand. The first time she kissed me, the only time actually, I was momentarily overcome by…yeah, it was need. I could have taken her right there on the floor of the ship. I was already half hard just from the fistfight. And after I shot her, when I slowly peeled that skin tight outfit from her…mmm…such creamy skin…shit, how many times has that memory kept me company in my empty bed? God, I wanted her. Her flirtations…always touching me, dragging her fingers….god, torturing me. So totally wrong, intoxicating….and I couldn’t have her. Couldn’t let her win. Hated her for it.

And then she slowly opened up, vulnerable petals in the midst of thorny bramble….so beautiful and then I couldn’t risk destroying that loveliness with my lust, longing to strip her bare and make her cry out my name…no, that would’ve been unfair, made me like every other man she’d ever known. And so instead I took on the role of mentor, a benevolent Svengali of sorts…and I liked her dependence on me. Fuck, I really liked it. She craved my approval and I gave it or withheld it as I pleased. Wow, that’s a nasty truth isn’t it? I loved the attention, the flitting in and out of my office, while I feigned annoyance and missed her the moment she was gone. I knew I couldn’t trust her and when she proved me wrong I still didn’t really believe her. I scolded her if she was impulsive, or outrageous…her spontaneity repulsed me and aroused me because she has it, and…. and I don’t. Instead I have to analyze every move, measuring it, predicting consequences, and worrying about losing control of a situation. And I feel so out of control when she’s around. I get a glimpse of her breasts or that white, slender neck…or the curve of her ass and jeez, I’m getting hard just thinking about it…and I have to reign it in and it pisses me off so much that she’s doing that to me, again and again….

And now, she’s strong and independent, humouring me by asking my opinion, when she doesn’t really need it. And it feels like a rejection. She lives her own life, makes her own decisions, like I’ve demanded she do for years….like helping Ba’al’s host instead of coming with me….I’m such an asshole….She doesn’t want me anymore. And she shouldn’t. So it’s good. It’s natural that she would leave me…I set it up to end this way….

Daniel was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden appearance of Mitchell. “Jackson, we need to have a talk—about Vala”

Daniel sighed deeply and swivelled around to face him, “Sure, take a seat.”

“I’ll just close the door first.”

“Whatever,” Daniel said in irritation. It didn’t seem any of Cameron’s damn business but clearly he thought it was so Daniel resolved to hear him out, impatiently.

“I’ve reassigned Vala at her request. She’s going to be reporting to Cathcart from now on. Landry is giving her office space in the research wing—well a cubicle actually but she seems pretty happy with it. Up there moving in right now.”

Realizing that he had in fact been holding his breath throughout Cameron’s little speech, Daniel closed his eyes and sighed deeply. “Well, that’s good I guess. Can I get back to work now?”

“The team, or what’s left of it, is still together for off-world trips Jackson unless you have objections?” Cameron’s irritation was obvious.

“I didn’t object to her working with me in the first place so there’s no need to sound so waspish is there?”

“Jackson…er…Daniel, can we talk freely? As friends?” he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Sure I guess. What’s on your mind?”

Cameron cleared his throat and chose his words carefully. “Daniel, it hasn’t escaped my notice that you and Vala have a bit of a….well…I’m not sure how to put this…”

“Spit it out,” Daniel demanded tersely. “Don’t try to be delicate for god’s sake!”

“Okay. You and Vala have feelings, certain urges that haven’t escaped notice around here and ah…I think that maybe you are, well it’s likely, I mean I could be wrong, but it seems to me that you like her…I mean not ‘like’ her but you know like her and I was just wondering why the hell you haven’t done anything about it before now and maybe you ought to, you know, but I thought it might be because you thought it wouldn’t be good for the team and I well, I guess what I’m saying is that it wouldn’t matter. Sam’s in Atlantis, Teal’c is living off-world with Ishta and we aren’t really at war anymore so if that’s what’s stopping you, it shouldn’t.”

Daniel had listened intently and was half-amused and half-horrified by what Cameron was saying. Was it that obvious? God, there had to have been gossip for years. He had felt the heat flare to his cheeks as soon as Cameron had said ‘you like her’ and by the end of the little speech, he was blushing deeply. “So let me summarize here. You think I should date Vala?”

“Do you want to date Vala?”

“No, I mean yes, oh hell, I don’t know. I want her to be happy and I’m not sure that I’d make her happy.”

“She loves you Jackson. Anyone could see that, hell everyone sees that! Everyone that is except…”

“Me.”

“Do you want my advice?”

“Do I have a choice?” Daniel sighed.

“If you like her, you better make a move because she is…”

“I don’t like her. I…” Clarity slammed down onto his denial, “I…”

“Love her?” Cameron didn’t wait for a response and rose to leave. “Up to you Jackson, but don’t wait much longer to make up your mind…she won’t wait forever.”

Vala sat quietly, pinning photos of her friends onto the soft walls of her new cubicle. It lacked the ‘charm’ of old books and artefacts gathering dust, and it lacked the warm assurance of Daniel. She missed him already and as she looked at the photo of the two of them taken when they were on Atlantis, she felt the tears welling up in her soft grey eyes. She closed them and allowed herself to think about him.

I loved him the first time I looked into his eyes. There is such beauty in those sad eyes of his, such gentle understanding, such intense longing. He took my breath away and I wanted him. Figured I would maybe get to steal some of that honesty even if it was only for the time it took to have sex. I knew I wasn’t worthy of it, not really. He didn’t want me, so I tried to trap him, lure him, and bait him so I could touch that beauty just once in my life. And of course he refused to give in, because he can’t be that way, a slave to his body…lead by his desire…because he wants more. That only fuelled my passion and god, how I wanted him, want him. All of him. But it isn’t enough if he doesn’t want me too. And he just doesn’t. I’ve tried. I’ve changed; I’ve let him see who I am and I can’t do anything more. I need to let him go, undo those bracelets once and for all. Make a life for myself here, and learn to be satisfied with…. with being alone. I’ve always really been alone anyway so I’ll get by nicely and it isn’t as if I won’t have plenty of nice men who want to date me. It’s good. Really.

The phone on her desk rang suddenly and Vala brushed a few stray tears off her cheeks before picking it up. She hadn’t even spoken before she heard the clipped tone of Daniel on the other end, “Vala?”

“Y-y-es?” she stammered. “What do you want?”

“I want,” he cleared his throat nervously, “to er…ask if…” the moisture in his mouth seemed to have departed suddenly and taken up residence on his now sweaty palms, “I mean…I would like to see…” He passed his waterless tongue across his equally parched lips. “I need you to come by my office.”

“Okay…” Confusion was clear in her voice but she opted to fall back on her safe sexy voice, “Any particular time darling? Do you want me right now or can you wait?”

“When you’re finished up for the day will be fine,” Daniel tried to sound calm and rational despite the pounding inside his ears. “I just need to get some things…. to go over a few…I need to talk to you.” She could hear his panic.

“Danny? Is there something wrong?”

He tried to ignore the sudden tightness of his jeans when he heard her sultry voice call him Danny. “Oh no…nope…nothing wrong…you know…just come by when you finish up. You know me; I’ll be here. Waiting.”

Vala made an excuse for leaving early and sprinted down the hall to Daniel’s office. She burst in without knocking…almost losing her balance in the process. “You called?” she said breathlessly and smiled at him, not noticing that he was on the phone. “Oh sorry, I didn’t see…” she began backing out of the room. Daniel gestured for her to stay.

“You know what Jack? I’m gonna have to call you back. Actually no, it can’t wait. Yes, that’s it exactly so unless you have something more to say, we’ll just have to finish this chat later,” he laughed. “Yes, I promise I’ll try not to fuck it up this time.” He smiled up at her shyly. “Wow, Cathcart ends the workday pretty early! I’m gonna have to check into it, as his department head….”

“Daniel? What did you call me in here for? It sounded urgent on the phone so I made up some stupid excuse about having more stuff to pack.”

“I just wanted to kind of ah…clear the air between us? I needed to say a few things so that you would um…. not be mad at me…because I really don’t want to…. leave things so…” he took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around himself briefly reminding her of a little boy for just a moment.

“I’m not angry at you Daniel. Not really. Not anymore; I was disappointed.” Daniel winced. “But it’s fine now,” she reassured him. “It will be good for us to be apart; I need to…. you know…” He looked at her earnestly and she faltered. Wresting her eyes from his, she began pacing around the room, “Oh shit Daniel…I need to let you go. I can’t keep holding on in the hope that you’ll…in the hope that you will someday…” She took a deep breath to stifle the sob that was threatening to overwhelm her. “I need to…. because it isn’t fair to either of us. I need to move on, to leave you alone…to stop…” she hesitated before continuing in a small voice, “I need to stop loving you because you don’t love me and it’s just torture for me…being with you all the time, knowing I can’t be with you.”

Turning at last to face him, she continued with more ferocity, “Daniel, even my clothes smell like you! You’re like in me, on me, unrelenting. And I can’t breathe without breathing you in…so I need…space. Self-preservation you see?” She looked him squarely in the eye, somewhat defiantly, “Okay. I’ve said what I needed to say. What did you want to talk about?”

Daniel was smiling stupidly at her. “Oh…yes…I wanted to tell you that I…that I…”

“What Daniel? WHAT? You’re laughing at me! You know what? I don’t think there is much else to say so if you don’t mind, I think I need to go lock myself in my room and die of embarrassment now.” She turned to leave, her shoulders heaving under the pressure of her emotions.

“Vala!” She turned a tear-streaked face towards him. “Don’t go…please.”

“Why not Daniel? Why the hell not?” Her cheeks burned with rage and humiliation.

“Because…I….”

“Because you what?’ she snarled.

“Because…. because…. because I love you.” he blurted out finally.

“What did you say?” Her voice was a low whisper.

“You heard me,” he murmured as he closed the distance between them.

“Well now, I don’t think I did. I could have sworn you said you loved me.”

”Yep. I love you.” He smiled and stared at her briefly before shoving his hands in his pickets and finding something fascinating on the floor that required his intense study.

“The way you love Sam and Teal’c or the way a man loves a woman? You know, I just want to clarify here because it’s one of those words that could mean a lot of different things and well, I really don’t want to misunderstand if you just want me to know that you care about me, like… ‘love ya Vala’ or whether you actually love me, as in ‘I’m in love with you Vala’…because you really need to be more precise Daniel…I don’t want to get all excited here and then find out that it was like a friendship thing. That would certainly make me look even stupider than I already feel so…”

Daniel placed his large hands on either side of her face gently “Vala? Shut up now.” She nodded mutely and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he dropped his hands around her waist, he could feel her trembling. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his broad chest. He cradled her against him softly stroking her hair. “You’re shaking,” he said softly. “You okay?”

“Terrified. Absolutely terrified. You?”

“Yeah, terrified pretty much sums it up,” he laughed and lifted her chin before kissing her delicately, barely capturing her lips in his. “Any better?” he whispered, not leaving her lips.

Vala sighed deeply and smiled slightly, her face flushed and a faraway look in her eyes, “Mmmm…. not really; I think I need another.” She tugged at his bottom lip softly and they melted into a deeper, equally languid kiss, tongues barely touching.

“My god,” Daniel gaped as she pulled out of the kiss.

“No need to worship me Daniel,” Vala teased gazing up at him playfully. “Yet.”

He laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace. She looked up at him and he kissed her again, more passionately, hands tangled in her hair. The kiss got messier and it felt to Vala as if she were being swallowed whole. She could barely breathe but decided that oxygen was hugely over-rated. She wasn’t surprised that Daniel was this good a kisser; he never did anything by half measures. Thank the gods.

She pulled back finally; if they didn’t stop, the entire surveillance crew was going to get ringside seats to some frantic sex on Daniel’s desk. She pressed her forehead to his and gathered her wits. She could feel his arousal against her stomach and resisted the urge to stroke it.

“So…” she panted.

“So?” he repeated.

“So what do we do now?”

“So now, I take you back to my room and make love to you for the rest of the day and possibly all night too.”

Vala’s heart skipped a beat and she inhaled sharply, gasping out, “Oh.”

“That is of course, if I’m not rushing things,” Daniel stammered. She stared at him blankly. “Oh God, I am rushing things…never mind, god, I’m so sorry. I mean there are lots of things to consider here. I didn’t mean to assume that you would, you know, just wanna fall in bed with me without at least talking about it; maybe it’s better if we wait and just you know, date a bit and see if after a few weeks, we still feel the same way because you know it’s a big step and you know what they say, ‘you can’t go back to holding hands’ and ‘once the horse is loose, it’s too late to go back and close the stable door’…” Vala crossed her arms and looked at him with a mixture of amusement and awe. He continued, “You’re right. We should wait; maybe date a little, take things slow…”

“Daniel?”

He took a breath at last, “Yes?”

“Take me to bed.” She took his hand and led him out of the room.

“Um…okay.”

Daniel turned on the lights in his quarters and walked over to sit on his bed. “Do you mind if I use the bathroom Daniel?” Vala’s voice was pretty shaky. He hadn’t expected her to be so nervous, but clearly she was.

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything.”

“What I need right now is a tranquilizer,” she thought. “Okay, thanks,” she said aloud and sprinted into the tiny room, practically slamming the door behind her.

She stared at her flushed face in the mirror, “What the hell is wrong with me? I’m not exactly a blushing virgin am I? Why am I shaking so much? I just need to catch my breath is all. Okay, breathing deeply now. Good girl. I can do this; I want this. I just hadn’t expected it to be this scary. I’ve never been kissed like that before. God, I think my toes curled. Deep breaths…focus, focus…you need to get out there and…. let it happen…” She splashed her face with cold water and steadied her nerves.

“What is taking her so long?” Daniel was beginning to panic. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous in my life. For god’s sake, my hands are shaking. Get a grip on yourself. You’re 44 years old here. It’s not like this is my first time with a woman. I’ve had plenty of women, well more than one anyway, in my bed. Not for years though. I’m terrified. She’s all ‘expectant’ and I’m not even sure I can get it together let alone make the whole thing ‘ecstatic and life affirming’. I just about lost it when we were kissing. I’m just not gonna last and then it will be over probably before it even starts. Why the hell did I say I was going to make love to her all day and night? What the hell was I thinking? I’m not 20 years old anymore…she’s probably in there right now thinking of a way she can get out of this.”

“Daniel?”

He looked up to find her standing in front of him. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders and she’d removed the oversized green shirt to reveal the black tank top underneath, but otherwise, she hadn’t done anything provocative. He’d half expected her to emerge from the bathroom, naked or in some Victoria’s secret number and pounced on him greedily. Instead she stood there shyly, clearly as anxious as he was. She sat down beside him on the bed. “Daniel? I’m so incredibly nervous, I don’t know what to do actually, well I know what to do but I just am feeling shaky right now for some reason..”

“Yeah, me too. Pretty funny isn’t it?” He took her hand and put it on his chest. She could feel his pounding heart. “Let’s just lie down and cuddle. Take some of the pressure off?”

“I think that’s the second best idea you’ve had today,” she giggled.

“What was the best idea then?” he lay down facing her and stroked her cheek.

“Calling me into your office.”

“Oh that? You can thank Mitchell and Jack for that idea. Jack’s been bugging me for at least a year and Mitchell practically ordered me…” he laughed.

“Oh,” she said simply. “I’m sorry. That conversation with Cam must have been excruciating for you.”

“Yeah, but someone needed to kick my ass, I guess.”

“Mmmm…such a lovely ass,” she giggled. Daniel blushed deeply. Vala propped herself up to look at him. “You’re embarrassed! Face it Daniel, you have a pretty outstanding body. The nurses all call you Dr. Hotty behind your back, you know.”

“Oh god! No! They don’t! Do they really?” his blush was spreading rapidly. Vala was giggling and silently wondering if even his toes were pink.

“You are so adorable,” she snuggled in closer draping her leg over him. He laughed and pulled her completely on top of him. “Well, well, Dr. Jackson, that’s a pretty smooth move; of course now I’ll be forced to make a counter move.” She crawled up his body and positioned her self on all fours, straddling him and pinning his arms to the bed effectively trapping him, her long hair falling forward like a curtain, shading both their faces “Your move darling.”

In seconds he had reversed their positions; and he was peering down into her flushed face. “My my….my Daniel…that was well executed. Now I could simply force you back on your back again but I run the very real risk of one or both of us crashing to the floor, so I’m afraid I will have to resort to this.” She reached down and dragged her hand over him, revelling in the hard evidence of his arousal.

Daniel’s breath hitched suddenly as her fingers worked their way up his length. “God Vala, that’s an illegal move I think.”

“Whatya gonna do about it?” she teased, reaching down and repeating the move several more times. Daniel was rendered speechless, making no sound at all. Only his laboured breathing gave anything away. On her fourth stroke, he brought his mouth down heavily on hers. The intensity of his kiss incapacitated Vala and she lost the ability to coordinate any further assault on him. Instead, she moaned into his mouth and allowed him freer access. His tongue was magical as it explored her, erotically sparring with her own; the sensation making it quiver and she wondered if her tongue was actually capable of its own orgasm. When he began to gently suck on her tongue, she lost the ability for coherent thought altogether and she felt herself dissolving into him. When he pulled back at last, she was mystified to find that she had wrapped around him completely, legs gripping high on his back, hands tangled in his short hair.

He smiled at her then—a brilliant, dazzling smile. She looked into his exquisite eyes, alive now with passion and amusement. “Daniel…” she gasped, “That is some pretty superior kissing…I think I really want to…” She was rendered mute again by his decidedly erotic exploration of her neck. He sucked and licked behind her ear and dragged his tongue over her pulse point repeatedly before continuing to trail kisses to her shoulders and down the inside of her arm before settling into a rather thorough exploration of each and every one of her fingers. She was dimly aware of moaning before she recognised it as her own and then he was back on her lips again. This time she bucked up against him and used her legs to pull him against her.

“I want you naked…” he growled and slid back on his knees between her legs. He began to remove her clothing beginning with her pants. Each new inch of exposed flesh was caressed and kissed, licked and nibbled. She shed her top on her own volition, rapidly and with a certain frantic quality. When she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties he sat back again and took the sight in. Her nipples were dark and erect and strained against the flimsy cover of her lace bra and even without his glasses, he could see that her arousal was seeping through the soft pink of her panties. “So beautiful…so much better than I remembered.”

“What?” she sat up suddenly, “You told me you didn’t look when you undressed me on the Prometheus.”

“I lied.”

She laughed huskily, “Naughty…very naughty.”

“Mmmm…yes” he began to lick her nipples through her bra. “Sorry.”

“No really, ah…s’fine…god…” she arched her back thrusting her nipple into his mouth.

She struggled to get the bra off, but collapsed back on the bed in frustration, “Can’t get….mmmm….oh for pity’s sake Daniel…take this damn thing off of me.” She sat up so he could get at the clasp and succeeded only in smacking her head into his with considerable force. “Ow! Shit, that wasn’t intended…” He rubbed his head in protest and fell back onto the other side of her. “Oh Daniel, I’ve hurt you again….” She rolled on top of him and began kissing his forehead. She didn’t notice his skilful undoing of her bra until he ran his hands over her breasts. “You’re not hurt at all!” she protested. Grabbing a pillow, she brought it down with a whump on his head several times.

“Ow! Okay, okay, I surrender,” he collapsed laughing on the bed. She threw the pillow aside and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss.

“Are you as turned on as I am?” she growled.

“More…” he flipped her onto her back again. “Now where was I? Ah yes…” he pulled her bra off her and began to devour her breasts again--each lick was met with a moan until he reduced her to a state of total abandon. Unconsciously, she began to thrust and grind against him, silently begging for some attention to her throbbing need. Smiling, he allowed her to capture his leg in a vice-like hold and she began to circle her hips rhythmically as she rubbed against him.

Regaining her wits, she begged, “God Daniel, get on with it…I can’t take much more…why the hell are you still dressed anyway?”

Chuckling, he ignored her entirely and headed towards her abdomen trailing feather-like kisses and tiny licks all the way to her panties, which he quickly removed. He settled in between her legs and gently slid a finger into her. She arched off the bed as he stroked her expertly.

“Daniel…” she moaned, “what…ah…are…mmmm…you….doing? oh god!”

He laughed, “Mmmn…never had that particular spot given proper attention before?”

“Mmmm….no…” she rasped. Daniel silently pondered what other things his little alien had not experienced. Time to find out. He removed his fingers and spread her silky folds, and began to explore her with his agile tongue. The response was instantaneous; she cried out gutturally, “Ohhhhh….” and bucked so hard, he narrowly escaped another head injury.

“Relax…shhhh…” he soothed and she stilled her hips. He gently massaged her inner thighs to settle her before he began anew. This time, she was less squirmy but no less vocal. He surmised by the amount of mewling and moaning that she was definitely enjoying what he was doing. When he re-initiated the gentle internal stroking, she quickly built to a wailing orgasm, and as she quieted he brought her to another, if possible, more intense release before she literally grabbed him by the ears and brought his sticky mouth up to hers, kissing him hard and with a lot of tongue before collapsing back onto the bed in a stupor. He gathered her in his arms and laid her head on his chest. “Ssshhh…” he soothed as she continued to arch and buck through multiple aftershocks.

After several moments of his gentle caressing, she spoke softly into his chest, “Daniel?”

“Mmmm?”

“That thing you just did is….well….it’s….”

He lifted her head and gazed lovingly into her grey eyes, “What is it darling?”

“It’s ah…I mean…I…” she burrowed back into his arms not able to look into those azure eyes, “it’s not ‘done’ on many planets and in fact, that’s the first time I’ve…”

“Oh,” he said in understanding. “It’s taboo in your culture and no one has ever done it to you before. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I wasn’t uncomfortable darling, I’m just glad to be living with the Taur’i now. Very glad. Ecstatic actually. I’ve never had anything approaching what you just brought me to.”

“More where that came from sweetie,” he purred.

“Mmmm…need a few moments here….” She suddenly became aware of the fact that she was lying in a rather substantial wet spot. “Good god, where did all this come from?”

“Hey, it’s your wet spot, I’m not laying in it,” he teased.

“What? You’re serious? How the hell…?”

“Sexiest thing I have ever seen. You came all over the bed and me. I take it that’s something else new?”

She blushed deeply and rose up quickly from the bed. “I’ll go get a towel, god I’m so embarrassed.” She came back with two and lay one on the bed under her. “I’m sorry, really…”

“You didn’t listen to me. It excited me. It’s sexy as hell. I’m feeling pretty damn pleased with myself right now.”

“Oh,” she said her voice cracking with emotion. He snuggled against her pulling her back tightly into his chest and wrapping his free leg and arm around her. She pulled his other arm around her and used his hard bicep as a pillow. “Mmmm…this is nice,” she murmured. “What do you earthlings call this?”

”Spooning.”

“S’nice. Knew you’d be a snuggle-bunny.”

He laughed, “Please do not ever call me that in public.”

“Teddy-bear?”

“Nope.”

“Dan-Dan”

“Vala!”

“Oh blah blah blah…listen Daniel, we have two problems at the moment.”

“Problems?”

“Well, the first is that you are still completely clothed and the second is that I haven’t well…explored said naked body. You need to take steps to remedy the first immediately, and I will remedy the second…”

Daniel got up and quickly shed his shirt and pants and wearing only his military issue boxers, made a move to get back on the bed. “Daniel, I’ve shown you mine, rather up close and personal I might add, you have to show me yours…”

“Well, I’m feeling a little ah…conspicuous just standing here with you scrutinizing me…”he was blushing again.

“Believe me darling…you have nothing to be bashful about and you can’t blame a girl for looking…you are, after all, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.” She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, silently beckoning him to come closer. “Let me help you out of those,” she purred, slipping her fingers under the waistband and gently pushing them to the floor. Daniel sighed deeply as she grabbed hold of him and stroked him languidly. “Now then, that’s better….mmmm Daniel you are even more beautiful than I ever imagined. Lie down. I have plans for you…”

“Okay,” he said almost inaudibly and did as he was told. She began kissing him while using her long fingers to explore and caress. She quickly discovered he had rather sensitive nipples and started to lick and stroke them to full attention. Daniel didn’t make a sound, which made it difficult to gauge what he enjoyed.

“Daniel?”

“Mmph?’

“Do you like this?” she asked and then circled her tongue around his nipple again.

“Uh-huh” he said in a whisper.

She licked the palm of her hand and reached for him, amazed at the how hard he was. As she stroked him, she ran her thumb around the slick head, marvelling at its silken softness. He thrust into her hand with every stroke. “Like this too then do you?” The only response she got was a half muffled, ‘uh-huh’ again. Apparently she had found the one and only way to silence Dr. Daniel Jackson. Good to know. After a lengthy bit of stroking she knew he was getting close so she stopped altogether and returned to his mouth. He was too far gone to manage a kiss and she smiled at him.

“Daniel?”

“Uh-huh…”

“You may find this difficult to fathom but I’ve never actually um…used my mouth on a man. I’d like to learn. Mind if I sort of play around for a while and figure it out?”

“Uh-huh…”

“Daniel, if you don’t communicate a wee bit more, I’m not going to know if I am doing it correctly…”

“Vala,” he said roughly, “there isn’t going to be anything that you do that isn’t going to be okey dokey from my point of view, except mind the teeth…”

“Ah, I see you have regained the power of speech at last…let me see if I can render you mute again shall we?” She sank back below and began a mission of discovery. She began by inhaling him, the scent of his arousal making her throb with desire. Not sure exactly what to do, she began by tasting him, lightly licking the slippery head clean. “Mmmm…” she moaned as the taste of him sent another jolt of pleasure through her. “God Daniel, this is turning me on…” she whispered, her sultry voice thick with passion. Taking her cue from what he had done for her, she began to lick and suck every available part of him, discovering that licking the area underneath his balls, actually elicited a soft moan.

This spurred her on to double her efforts in this regard and she licked and mouthed the entire area until he groaned, “Put my cock in your mouth…please…”

“Ah, so you can speak darling. Now, let me know if I’m not doing it right…” She began to circle her tongue around the head of his thick and substantial cock, before sliding her mouth down as far as she could and sliding back up again, keeping her tongue in perpetual motion. Daniel thrust into her mouth signifying his approval so she continued the pattern while reaching down to stroke that little area she had discovered earlier. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her up to him, kissing her deeply and with extreme intensity. “Want you…” he growled and flipped her on to her back. She wrapped her legs around him and he thrust into her fiercely.

“Am I hot and wet for you?” she said huskily and he moaned and smothered her mouth with his. As they moved together their tongues mirrored the rhythm but it wasn’t long before she was gasping for air and pulling back. She began a low keening moan that acted as syncopation to each powerful thrust from Daniel. When she felt herself losing control, she clung to him as she thrashed against him, spasming into a shuddering climax ahead of him. He waited before beginning to pound into her again. “That’s it Danny,” she murmured. “Come for me…” And then it was her turn to hold on while the wave hit him and he thundered into a long and heated orgasm. She could feel the power of it inside her as a seemingly endless series of eruptions gripped his body. When he finally collapsed onto her, she whispered “Ssshhh…” as she stroked his hair.

When he revived enough to move, he rolled off of her and lay back on the bed panting--his forearm covering his eyes. She waited for him to speak but when he said nothing, she finally asked, “Was that…um…okay?”

He laughed softly, “You need to ask?”

“Well actually, yes. I mean it seemed okay but you know you are kinda quiet and it’s not completely clear and well, I’m fairly sure the actual sex part was okay, well maybe even good, well it was certainly good for me, more like incredible to be honest, but the stuff before, you know I wasn’t sure if I was doing what you needed, well it seemed to be what you liked, now that I think back on it, but you know I just want to…uh…check.”

He laughed again, “Vala, I liked it—a lot.”

“Okay, not exactly the effusive response I was looking for, but okay. You really don’t talk very much do you? I kind of expected you know multiple languages and tons of ‘conversation’…”

“Nope, sorry…”

“I probably talked too much…”

“Mmmm…was sexy….”

“I thought you would tell me what to do ‘down there’….Seriously Daniel, feeling kind of uncertain here…talk to me please.”

He laughed again, “Not to worry, it was all good…amazing in fact…mind-blowing…fantastic…incredible…. stupendous…wonderful…astonishing…spectacular…terrific…great…superb…

“Oh all right…enough!” she swatted him on his chest.

“But I was just about to start speaking in French!” he teased.

“No need. Let’s have a nap…I’m worn out.”

“Mmmm….sounds like a plan,” he yawned and burrowed under the blankets. “Oh and Vala?”

“Yes Daniel?

“Je t’adore.”


End file.
